Don't Close Your Eyes
by nochesombra
Summary: Gir is taken from Zim, but by whom? What will Zim do? Rated M for abuse and hurt just to be safe. A bit of fluff at the beginning but goes downhill after that. R&R please. Zim/Gir Slash, don't like it then don't read it. Simple as. Really bad at summaries so I suggest you have a look before shrugging it off.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while but I've been preparing this story and some of the chapters are getting harder to write :( Okay, heads up, this is a sad and abusive story and for this, I hate Dib because I can seriously imagine him doing this stuff. It's rated M because I don't really know how some teens would react to this- better safe than sorry, I guess. So, I usually write just one-shots and so this is a little out of my comfort zone but I DO plan to see it out to the end. I'm giving you quite a nice chapter to make up for the others and if you don't want to read on after this chapter, then that's fine. But if you do then Well Done! *pat pat* I will try to update regularly because I hate it when people leave their stories half-finished because they can't be bothered. I will not be that person! I hope not anyway. Also, for reviews, say what you like but about the writing plez, profanity is allowed because I don't want some poor soul to get all of your rage in person, you may as well do it to me- on one condition- SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE WRITING FOR GLOB'S SAKE. OKAY, ENOUGH FROM ME, go ahead and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Invader Zim. If I did then why would I be writing these? Questions, questions.**

CHAPTER 1

"Gir! Zim requires assistance!" Zim's voice resonated through the whole house and Gir deftly followed his routine. He fell from the couch and made his way to the toilet. His legs lifted from the floor in a mighty jump and landed in the cold murky water, desperate to get out, he held the 'flushie' down to transport him in his master's base under their house. He located Zim in the dark, standing hunched over an Irken-made table in the centre of the room. Gir walked towards him, smiling.

"Watcha doiiiiiin'?" The robot asked loudly from behind the alien's back who responded and swivelled around to face his minion quickly, "Ah, Gir, you finally made it. This," Zim gestured wildly at a small test tube almost full of grey liquid, "_This_, is what will make the FILTHY HUMAANS bow to the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM! Ahem. Zim needs assistance with this experiment so hold the subject down whilst Zim gets everything ready. The subject is in there." Zim explained easily and waved his hand in a completely different direction to where the subject was being held.

Gir obediently ran over to a small confinement area to the right of his master, poorly built from scrap metal. It took on more of a rectangle shape than anything else but could almost be mistaken as a pyramid. Almost. Gir opened the 'door' (more like a rotting piece of wood leaning over to cover a mistake or an absence of materials) to reveal a monkey in a white room, "Awww!" Gir exclaimed before running over to it and poking it. The monkey made no signs of moving and continued to eat the banana in its hand. Speakers sounded from inside the room and Zim's voice broke through, "Gir! Get behind the subject and hold it down!" Zim ordered, Gir complied easily.

He snaked his arms around the monkey's waist from behind and waited for the experiment to begin. A needle was shot into the monkey's chest from an unknown source and it began to scream and flail mindlessly but Gir kept a good hold of it until it reached behind and pried the robot from its back. It launched Gir, with puzzlingly excellent accuracy, towards the window that Zim was watching through. Gir flew through undamaged and landed on top of Zim.

By now, Gir had straddled the alien beneath him in an attempt to stand up but they both ceased squirming when Zim unconsciously placed his claws on Gir's small hips. Zim's squeedily spooch began to flutter and he didn't know what the hell was going on. Meanwhile, the robot's AI was malfunctioning slightly due to the immense amount of emotions he was feeling at just one time. It was too much for the both of them but they made no attempt at leaving.

Gir became curious as he remembered vaguely about two humans in this sort of position on the T.V once, before his master scolded him for watching such a thing and he watched to the angry monkey show of course. His face lowered dangerously low to his master's and stayed there for a full minute, at a complete loss of what to do- '_should I?'_ Finally making a decision, their lips met. It was a huge contrast of cold metal meeting warm flesh, but it felt right.

Zim's squeedily spooch was flipping and Gir was overheating due to all the new, foreign information being processed in him and Zim's temperature wasn't helping at all. Gir had unconsciously deepened the kiss and only when their tongues met did he realise what he had done. But… his master wasn't exactly stopping what was happening…? In fact, much to the personified robot's surprise and to Zim's great displeasure, Zim moaned into his mouth and mentally slapped himself afterwards when he heard Gir's heavenly chuckle.

Gir continued and their tongues danced together and soon adjusted to each other's differences. At this point, Zim was running his claws carefully up and down the robot servant on top of him whilst Gir cupped Zim's face in his small hands. The need for air was not necessary as Gir was simply a robot and Zim's PAK provided everything he needed to survive, but the kiss was broken much too early for each other's liking. Gir had broken away because his synthesised feelings were becoming too much for him and his chest plate, holding his artificial intelligence, was overheating. He jumped up, his embarrassment acting as his new found strength.

Zim, calming down quickly and replaying what had just happened in his mind, was appalled that he let such a thing happen. His mind ordered his squeedily spooch to settle down and he was back on track again: the experiment. His eyes narrowed and he watched Gir shift his feet nervously finding a very interesting spec on the floor apparently.

"Gir! What did you just do? Do you even know what that was?" Zim ordered sternly. Wow, that spec must be very captivating for the robot to not look his master in the eyes. Zim repeated his questions a little more softly and Gir relaxed slightly.

"I don't knoooow…" the child-like robot whined, flinging his arms around extravagantly, "I seen it on the T.V… I didn't get it…" Gir concluded sadly. At this, Zim's expression softened. _Gir wanted to… do an experiment? This is new, even for Gir. Maybe the MIGHTY ZIM could help? Yes, perhaps._

"Gir? Would you like to do an experiment? About that thing we just did?" Zim asked slowly. Gir literally went crazy and started jumping up and down and running circles around the alien, shouting, "YESYESYESYES!" Satisfied with the answer, Zim outstretched his arm to the right and Gir ran into it, blinded for a few seconds upon impact. Zim sighed as he stood up and brushed his uniform off of any dust and stated simply, "Okay, we'll do it later when Zim has time. He needs to go fix that solution from earlier," Zim walked away mumbling, "Where the hell did that monkey go?" leaving a very happy Gir laying on the floor.

The sound of the doorbell brought Gir out of his trance and he jumped up ecstatically. _'I wonder who 'dis is', _Gir thought to himself happily. He slipped his dog suit on and proceeded to the ground level of their house. He shot out of the toilet and ran, squeaking softly, towards the door. He opened it and there stood Dib. Still incredibly happy, Gir shouted, "HEY MARY!" Dib's smile grew and he stated confidently, "Gir! I was hoping to see you."

**A/N Oo ey. What's going on here? Read on to find out. If you review, I'll send you a cheeky little preview of the next chapter. MWAHAHAHA Bribery is fantastic, is it not? El Sombre over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N Hi everyone. Chapter 2 is up and I know that the start of this chapter seems a bit disjointed but it's just because it's Dib's train of thought and he's a bit of a nervous wreck so his thoughts probably are too. Just go with it. Also, there is some swearing. Alright then, ENJOY!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my body. You ain't getting that so easy ;)**

CHAPTER 2

**_DIB'S POV_**

_Crap, crap, crap._ Dib had been trying to expose/kill Zim for too long now. _Nothing _was working! All of his attacks had backfired on him and all Zim walked away with were a couple of scratches. They were all physical attacks so they should have been doing some sort of damage to him, right? If that was the case, then _fuck_. Why wasn't anything working? He's the son of the greatest scientist alive and his plans are fool proof until freaking Zim does something completely unexpected and then that opens up a whole load of weaknesses in his plans.

What was he doing wrong? Maybe… maybe his plans shouldn't be so physical. Maybe he should try to crack Zim _mentally_. Easier said than done. '_His ego is so giant, insults won't hurt him, I guess.' _Dib thought to himself, _'What does he care about most? Taking over the Earth. Duh, Dib. But... I could use his mission against him… sort of. How woul- OH. SWEET. CHRIST. Gir.'_ Dib's eyes widened in shock and understanding.

"That's it! If I do something to Gir then Zim will have to take him back and then I'll capture him. Thank you brilliant mind!" Dib exclaimed to himself softly. That had always been his problem.

Dib looked out the window and it was getting pretty dark. Perfect. But… he kind of always liked the little robot. _No. This is about Zim. Do it for Zim. He will pay for messing with the human race._

"Yeah. He deserves this." Dib whispered to himself. He jumped up from his chair and rooted through his dresser before pulling out a small purple cube and a large, indistinguishable lump of purple metal. He stuffed them into his messenger bag and threw the strap over his reasonably sized head.

Dib forced his lethargic legs to carry him to the alien's 'humble abode'. When he arrived at Zim's house, the Gnomes were switched off. _Strange. _Shrugging it off as good luck, Dib carefully crept up to the doorstep, suspicious of the placid gnomes, and rang the doorbell. When no answer came, he knocked softly. After a minute or so, Gir opened the door. Gir screamed his usual greeting and weird nickname for Dib and quietened down. To make himself less of a threat, Dib began to make conversation.

"Gir! I was hoping to see you." He greeted cheerily and carried on before Gir could comment.

"The weather's beautiful, isn't it? What do you think?" Dib asked politely. Gir took a step out and looked up and around him to form an answer to the question.

"Well, its goo-" His sentence was cut off by a bag being shoved over his head and replied instead with, "Hey! Now I can't see the weather…" He began to cry softly and stubbornly.

Dib paid no attention to this and picked the robot up in his arms, closed the door and made his way to the field behind the cul-de-sac. He smiled to himself. _One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind._

**_GIR'S POV_**

Gir awoke to the smell of… potatoes?

"'Taters!" Gir tried to scream, but it was prevented by something covering his mouth. He began to get restless, his master had always said that he would have to do something about his Attention Deficit Disorder. His master. Did he do this? Gir tried to move his arms and legs to get up from the chair but he seemed to be tied up. His usual antic behaviour was prohibited so it was put to use in a different form of irritation.

His body began to rock from side-to-side, the legs of the chair following suit. Soon enough, the darkness around him was lifted quickly but something caught his eye. Material latched under his circular eye and was yanked upwards harshly. Gir felt a wire connecting his optics to his Intelligence Pack come loose and his vision darkened slightly. He yelped in surprise and a small tear began to form at the rim of the targeted eye.

Gir strained his eyes and saw a figure in front of him holding a limp bag. It was Dib. Gir smiled, relieved to see someone he knew, and tried to tell him what happened but all that was voiced were strangled muffles. The human seemed to smile at this, _'Why's he smilin'?'_ Gir asked himself, utterly confused. This must have shown on his face because Dib smiled even wider. Gir tried to put this into words and once again no audible words were formed. Dib's smile weakened slowly and it was replaced with a frown.

"Don't speak." Dib ordered warningly. Gir began to protest but was cut off by a hard crack across his face. The tear threatening to fall from before did its worst and ran down his cold cheek agonisingly slowly.

Shock plastered its way onto Gir's face and in turn, Dib's face showed only conceit. Only then did Gir look away from the human and glance around where he was being held. It looked old with crinkled white paint covering the walls. There were piles of hay brushed against the corners of the large expanse and a few strands lay scattered on the floor. Gir finally mustered the strength to look back at the grinning 12-year-old boy. As soon as eye contact was made, Dib began speaking. The words made Gir flinch.

"Here's the deal. I want Zim outta' here. The only way to do that, is through you. Now, you may be asking, silently of course," At this, Dib's hand rose slowly and he continued, "'How could I have any impact on Zim?' Well then, you're in luck for an answer. Buuuuut, I'm more of a hands-on-learner so I'm not gonna tell you. You'll see soon enough. Probably. Hopefully. NOW!" He almost shouted, "Let's get this show on the road!" Dib pulled a fairly large violet camera from a box on the floor next to him and hit a little red button on the inside before opening it up and placing it on a shelf behind Gir.

Dib turned Gir around to face the camera and he was surprised to see a large Irken-made screen placed on the wall. It must be connected to his master in some way. The camera had been carefully placed to the right of the screen. 'What going on…' Gir thought and accidentally conjured a questioning hum. Alarmed, his head whipped around to face Dib and anticipated some violence from him. Dib noticed this and watched Gir carefully, his smile grew and he commented knowingly.

"Aha! I knew you were a hands-on learner. Don't worry- you didn't exactly speak but it was still… unacceptable." Faster than he expected, Gir was slapped across the face again. This time, Gir felt something different. Leather? He opened his eyes and located the leather gloves that Dib was wearing- it would hurt Gir more and hurt Dib less.

Another tear raced down the metal cheek, following the dried trail of the other adventuring droplet, as Gir's thoughts jumbled up and were replaced with pleas for help. Gir turned his head back to face his captor and was met with a pitying face. Dib's hand reached out calmly but still, Gir flinched violently. His warm but shaking fingers caressed Gir's cheek and he worked his way up to his right and darkened eye. As Dib's warm digit's left Gir's face, he almost whimpered and longed for the heat again.

Instead, the slender fingers encircled the loose ocular material and seemed to soothe it carefully. Gir watched the human's face turn from a soft and saddened expression to a twisted grin. His eyes flashed menacingly and his once-gentle digits tightened and tugged in one motion, breaking a few of the connecting wires, earning an-almost yelp from the robot but fortunately Gir remained silent. The hand began to retreat with Gir's eye still in possession and when the last of the remaining wires resisted to break free, Dib lost interest in his play-thing and dropped it, only to watch it bounce up and down from Gir's jaw by the one stubborn wire.

Dib turned his attention the big screen and his bored look changed to one of satisfaction when a familiar face appeared with an expression of despair.

"Gir?!"

**A/N I know! Poor little Gir… Review and you'll get a cheeky hint for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N Hello everyone! This chapter was a bitch to write and it has some abuse in it and mentions of rape- and yes, I know, it is highly improbable but you know what? It's a story. My story. To be exact. These short sentences. Are really annoying me. Still. My story. Some swearing in this chappy but I hope you enjoy to the best of your ability. Same old, same old with the whole review thing and I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights at all to Invader Zim. But I do own the rights to this story so hands off.**

CHAPTER 3

_**ZIM'S POV**_

"Gir?" Zim asked tentatively.

With no response he demanded, "Gir! Where are you? I thought you wanted to conduct an experiment with ZIIIM!"

Exasperated, Zim threw his arms up and continued to search for his minion. He would likely never admit it but he rather enjoyed what they engaged in earlier -the human ritual- a kiss. With his robot. It was insane but he craved for the feeling in his squeedily spooch again. He decided, rather hastily, to continue the search so he disguised himself and left the house.

After about twenty minutes of aimless walking and calling, Zim gave up and quickly concluded that Gir would come back on his own- he did have his own location chip. When he reached his _very normal_ house, Zim was alerted by the computer of an incoming transmission.

'_Hmmm. It could only be the Tallests! Zim must HURRY!'_ Zim shouted at himself as he ran to the coffee table that led to the base. Once inside the huge expanse, he rushed towards the huge computer screen in the centre of his base and accepted the transmission.

However, what he wasn't expecting, at all, was to see Dib. He was instantly on guard and narrowed his eyes but that's when he saw him. It was Gir, tied and bound to a chair, one of his eyes hanging literally by a thread.

"Gir?!" Zim shouted, clearly confused, his voice despairing. Dib cleared his throat, causing the red orbs to glaze over to where the human was now standing, catching Zim's attention immediately.

"Why does the Dib have Gir? How are you linked to Zim's computer?" Zim demanded before quickly adding, "And what do you want?"

"Well, you see Zim. I kind of sorta' stole one of your cameras ages ago that's linked up with your computer, so yeah, that's how. And your last question shouldn't be what _I_ want, it should be what _you_ want." Dib chuckled lightly and answered with his hands splayed in front of him innocently.

Zim became frustrated and repeated himself.

"Why does the Dib-thing have Gir?" After a moment of carefully planning his small speech, Dib responded thoughtfully, "I am making a deal with you, alien-scum." Zim knew that this was a trap but there was no other way out.

"What's the deal?" Zim asked after a moment of thinking up scenarios of different and torturous ways to kill the human.

Dib smiled, happy that the alien was co-operating and sighed as if reminiscing, "You in exchange for him. You come down here and let me capture you blah-de-blah and Gir is set free," Dib's smile faltered ever so slightly when he raised his left hand but reappeared just as wide as he continued, "And to make it all the more…" he paused, searching for a word and gesturing with his hands, "Authentic…" Dib drawled as he backed up to the small robot causing Gir to flinch with every step Dib took towards him. Zim couldn't believe how _afraid_ Gir was.

When he was close enough, Dib brought his hand down across Gir's face, quick and hard, almost professionally. Gir's eyes shut tightly and a tear leaked out of his working eye but he made no sound- he had apparently already been taught the lesson in kidnappings; Zim scowled. Eventually, the anticipation broke Gir and he began to tremble uncontrollably and soon enough a light whimper escaped his sealed lips. It was a fist this time and he was sent crashing to the floor. Zim finally spoke up, abruptly unable to bear anymore of this.

"Fine! Zim will think about it!"

Dib's eyes moved to the screen to take in Zim's broken expression. He didn't have one. Stubborn as hell. He smiled again and Zim found the recurring facial expression somewhat freakish and creepy. Dib spun around to the abused robot laying limp on the floor and turned his face back up to Zim; and grinning like a mad man he placed his foot over Gir's head. He slowly put more and more pressure on Gir's head, the intensified pressure overpowering Gir and he began to shake with small sobs, held back by the tape representing Dib's control over _Zim's _robot.

Dib gave a cheery wave and almost shouted, "We're at the abandoned warehouse behind your house. See ya tomorrow, Zimmy!" before cutting the transmission using a remote control. Only when the screen was black did Zim heave the contents of his squeedily spooch and cry quietly for his companion.

_**ZIM'S POV**_

Zim hadn't rested for one second the whole night and following morning; not even moving from his chair in front of his big screen. Irkens never slept but that didn't mean they didn't rest, of course they got tired but their PAKs effectively recharged their energy. If Gir hadn't have tried to conduct that experiment, then Zim could be excelling in his mission. Zim's breath hitched in his throat. The mission. Zim had forgotten about it in the heat of the situation. He couldn't possibly save Gir without jeopardising the mission. He began to rub at his temples furiously as his mind went into overdrive.

A hasty voice brought Zim out of the darkness of his detrimental mind.

"An incoming transmission from Dib the human. Accept or deny?" Zim didn't even have to think about it and he shouted, "Accept, damn it!"

The computer complied and Zim glanced at the time, _'6:19pm… the same time as yesterday. The filthy human-bastard is trying to break the MIGHTY ZIIIM!' _Zim thought to himself bitterly.

Speak of the devil. Dib's face whooshed onto the screen and Zim didn't dare to move. Once again, his huge head blocked the view of Gir but Zim could still hear his muffled cries. Anger flashed across Dib's face and he turned around to face the fearful robot.

"Would you _quit_ it already? Just shut the fuck up!" He screeched.

Turning his back on the-now-silent-Gir, Dib faced Zim. His lips curved up in an inviting manner and greeted the alien on the screen.

"Well hello there Zim-buddy! Didn't see ya there," he joked pointing his fingers at Zim, "Anyway… Oh, yes! The deal. I hadn't really thought about it much, you know, just chillin' with this guy here," At this point, Dib moved to the side revealing Gir. Gir's working eye glanced briefly at his master's before looking away, utterly ashamed. His body prized many dents, especially his head, and unexpectedly, this didn't fuel Zim's anger.

It was put to use in the field that Zim was most experienced in. Revenge. Zim stared wide-eyed and gawking at his robot, willing him to look at his master but Zim concluded that it was futile. He asked Dib quietly but confidence reigned high in his voice, "What did you do to him?" Of course, the question was expected and Zim had expected as much.

Dib's face lit up as his plan ran smoothly, "Ah, in it for the kinky stuff, eh Zim?" Dib prodded before bounding on, "Well. Hmm. Where to start! I penetrated his mouth, I mean, I would have gone further but there was no way to rape him. It was pretty weird at first but I enjoyed myself." Dib stated easily. Zim's face portrayed absolute terror, due to Gir's overactive AI, he had almost every single emotion one could conjure and that meant he would have felt every single sort of hurt and fear, but the fact that Dib had actually orally raped Gir was horrifying- even to an Invader such as Zim. His ruby orbs strayed from the insane human to the defiled robot behind him and was given his silent answer immediately.

Gir had been watching them, Zim especially, and when his master's eyes landed upon the robot he bowed his head, attempting to hide his face in his chest.

Zim's response was not expected. His voice rang soft and quiet as he asked Gir, "Gir? Are you alright?" The robot's face looked up tentatively at his master and he shook his head slowly. Zim expelled the breath that he had been holding unknowingly and added quickly, "I would have loved to do that experiment with you, Gir."

Dib was fast becoming angry as he lost control over the participants in his plan. Gir began to smile at what his master had said before it was slapped off his face, head swivelling to the right with the power of the attack. Gir didn't dare risk himself so his head stayed in place, eyes purposely averting both of his masters.

Dib seemed satisfied with the response so he ignored Gir and turned his attention to Zim, "So," he began extravagantly, "The deal- what's your answer?"

Zim's PAK was humming loudly with all the work of maintaining Zim's blood pressure. His eyes worked their way, sluggishly, over to meet the eyes of a deranged 12-year-old, staring wide-eyed back, impatiently. Zim's mouth moved but he conjured no words. Dib imitated him mockingly and laughed heartily before saying, "Okay then, you asked for it, Zim."

Dib kicked the chair behind him which fell over promptly, the personified robot following and falling face-down on the ground beneath. A sharp intake of breath from the downed robot earned a quiet gasp from the alien. Dib reached down and ripped the black tape from Gir's lips quickly. Since the tape was removed, Gir understood that this was a privilege not to be taken away so he kept quiet until one of his masters asked/told him to speak.

Gir's body was still face down on the ground but his face was turned towards his original master projected upon the screen, pleading silently for help. Zim's response was not aimed at Gir but at the psychotic human child looming over the vulnerable and seemingly unaware robot. Zim began whispering a chant of 'No' as the scene played out before him. Zim's mind screamed at his limbs, daring them to move but they refused. He was frozen and unable to save his loyal companion waiting for him patiently, under the circumstances.

Dib's right hand darted from his black trench-coat sleeve and gripped Gir's antenna. Gir whimpered at the rough contact and accidentally let out a cry when Dib yanked it upwards, ripping his head plate clean off. Dib didn't react to the cry, 1) either he was having so much fun with his activity that he failed to notice, 2) he didn't care 3) or he might have actually wanted the saddening sound to try to break Zim. Definitely the last one. And he was right, the alien leaned forward but refused himself to say anything.

Dib's other hand pillaged Gir's head and rooted around for something… there! He grabbed a long thin tube and pulled on it, Gir's eyes panicked and darted around before going grey, his body limp. He had deactivated Gir. Zim was still disgracefully frozen in his seat so Dib placed the tube into the outlet that it came from. In a few seconds, Gir's body jolted violently and he screamed, desperately trying to free himself from his constraints. Dib kicked him in the head to quieten him down which he did soon after. He searched for his master on the screen but all he registered was a swivelling chair.

'_Hmm. Must have taken off. Come on, Zim. Come to me.' _Dib thought to himself slyly before turning to the robot and reaching for the tube that deactivates him to earn those delicious screams again.

**A/N Wow. I'm not too good with abusive writing because it's quite hard to write and hopefully it's not that bad (sorry if the characters are OOC) but if you see anything that needs mending or touching up could you tell me? *cough*in the form of a review please*cough* you get a hint for reviewing! **** Okay then, if you review, good or bad, you get a hint for the next chapter.**

**Things that I am sorry about:  
1) These characters were probably OOC and probably have been since the start of the story and most likely will be later on in the story; yeah sorry about that.  
2) This chapter was by far the hardest and longest (t.w.s.s) to write so I'm sorry about the lateness.  
3) This story. It is sad.**

**See you next time kids. nochesombra over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. CHAPTER 4! Hi guys, this chapter was especiallah difficult to write but I will not give up on this story, huzzah! There are about 2-3 chapters left, I think, but that's just an estimate. This chapter has some cussing and abuse but that's it. Oh and character death (How could I forget that?). Please R&R and ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 4

_**ZIM'S POV**_

Metal legs raced against time and asphalt rapidly, sparing no heed to onlookers. The owner of the artificial spider legs dangled and swayed in motion with the legs' rhythm. _Left, right, left, right._ His face, now without his disguise and seemingly not caring, was an image of rage-filled determination yet it seemed so empty; the same could be said for his emotional state. He had been informed accidentally many months ago that he was a 'defect' by his Tallests and thus the reason for the amount of emotions his PAK was able to feed off of and process. He didn't care though; he would show them just what they were throwing out and he would be welcomed back. He hoped.

The memory of that morning halted in his mind and was forgotten for the time being as a more important matter revealed itself- Gir. How could he be thinking of such things about himself when his only friend was being tortured? For Zim though, this was of course natural. His emotions were being tangled with constantly recently, he almost couldn't take it. '_But no. I am Zim! I will not be defeated by such HUMAN THINGS!_' Zim thought to himself darkly.

By now, Zim had made it to the end of the cul-de-sac and the tip-tapping of the light metal ceased quickly. Instead, every so often, a quiet crunch could be heard from dry, dead leaves resting in peace on the ground; or muffled scrapes from contact with pebbles or rocks laying mindlessly among the dead of the trees. Zim, however, paid no attention to these small obstacles but drove on as fast as he could towards his target, the human.

Finally, in the distance, a dark building took shape on the horizon in the centre of a huge field. Zim huffed as his PAK became heavier, exhausted from its work but Zim ordered it to continue through the long strands of wheat that swayed in the autumn breeze, whisperings and gossips of a hard winter to come. As Zim approached the building ahead of him, its features sharpened, as did the noises emanating from the ghostly place.

Zim strained his antennae as he tried, and failed, to pick up his maximum speed. The echoed hum was silenced, only to erupt savagely again, like a warning to the trespassing alien as he ran, rather dangled, ever closer. However, now that Zim was closer, the low hum gradually changed in pitch becoming higher to… a shriek? A wail? …Both? Only when he heard the faint oscillating and almost robotic pitch differ unsteadily did Zim let out a small cry of his own. The little bastard was still tormenting the not-so-innocent robot when he had no reason to. The sporadic rhythm of Gir's pleas continued and increased in harrowing volume as his master ran to him.

Not much farther now and Zim would hit home base. That's not the only thing he would hit. Zim's eyes strained no more as the fast approaching barn became distinctly visible and he could make out its rugged features. Obviously it was abandoned by the look of it but there was something more. Maybe it was just the tension that enveloped the surrounding area. He would never forget the feel of that place, how even the breeze had stopped, listening for more to gossip, giving the underlying impression that time itself had stopped. _'Don't be so human, Zim. Dominance over time itself cannot be applied in this universe, too many schizophrenic atoms…'_ Zim's sane-insane thoughts rambled on as he continued to proceed to the warehouse ahead. His unconscious mind was doing him a huge favour, for once, distracting his erratic and foreign thoughts to something much more relatable and comfortable for him.

As he concluded his mental debate of the theory of the multiverse and its inhabitants, a large shadow loomed over Zim. The warehouse, his destination; he was finally there. His PAK seemed to sputter out due to an immense loss of energy and power before revving loudly and falling to a low hum as it maintained itself _and_ its host, letting neither of them die. Zim contracted the legs into the PAK to rest them before his ruby orbs stared in horror at the sight before him.

The double doors were wide open inviting Zim in, silently waiting for him. This must have been planned. Laying on the floor was a broken robot, unable to cry out or shed any tears anymore. Gir just lay there, on his front, his face blank apart from the cold darkness in his eyes, narrowed wearily. What brought Zim out of his staring was the loud kick to the midsection of the robot, powerful enough to flip Gir over onto his back. Only then did Zim take in the all the dents, the ripped and small sparks of electricity dotted all over Gir's body.

Gir's right side had been targeted especially. His eye was missing, his arm had been severed at the pivot joint, his leg only managing to stay connected by the strong magnetic forces built in. On the ground, Gir's head lolled to the side in the direction of Zim. Nothing. No recollection, no memory. Was he too late? At this thought, Zim's unorthodox eyes began to rim with tears.

Lethargically, Gir's neck pulled his head back to face the ceiling. Zim was so consumed in watching his closest friend, searching for any remnant of the personality he used to hold that he didn't notice his enemy lurking behind him.

_**DIB'S POV**_

_Close. So close. Tha-dump. Tha-dump. Closer. _Dib could almost hear the alien's heartbeat… or was that his? Slowly, so much so that it hurt, Dib raised his left and slender arm to shoulder height. Its ghostly pale extremity possessed a small black cone object. All around the point, an illusion-worthy pattern encircled it; it was a drill. Homemade, yes, but inspired from the few handheld drills in Zim's possession that had been left carelessly around his base.

Dib's arm twitched with anticipation, terror, smugness and relief. Very soon after, Zim's left antenna mimicked the tiny spasm. _No. No! _Dib froze like a deer in headlights, or rather, a killer caught by its victim. Zim had made no other movements apart from tensing slightly. The way his shoulders had jerked upwards and stayed there, the way his antennae didn't move at all, not even in the returning breeze. But no other reactions. Maybe… no, that would never even cross the alien's mind, he was too proud to _want_ to die. Dib might have finally broke him. Mentally.

Happiness broke over Dib like a golden tsunami and he certainly enjoyed and savoured it. He grinned as he drove the drill forward, aiming for the heart. Dib's smile faltered as he wondered if Irkens even had hearts- this Irken certainly didn't seem to have one. The feeling of finally ridding Earth of its Invader crashed down over Dib again and he smiled, drill plunging through… air? _What?! Where did he go? He was __**just**__ here!_

"_Not so easily, filthy Dib-thing._" A voice, which sounded so close it might have been in his mind, whispered. Dib pivoted quickly to search behind him: nothing. Dib let out a whimper as he searched around himself frantically.

"_I said, not so easily,_" The voice sneered. Maybe the voice really was in his head. Maybe… _all_ of this was in his head.

His memories were being flicked through, determining if it was reality or fake. As he did so, his eyes traced the floor, searching for evidence of shadows or… Gir. Dib's head whipped around behind him to find no such robot, defiled and abused, on the ground. _This can't be happening. Well, if it's not reality, then it can't be happening. I was so s-_

Dib was dragged out of his thoughts by a piercing pain in his back. His breathing hitched and he tensed, only increasing the sharp pain. He felt his arms go numb and his other limbs followed suit, knees bending and crashing to the floor. As his torso felt heavier, his body began to rock back and forth slightly, threatening to fall to the ground in a heap. His mind slurred, looking down briefly to find no drill in his shaking hands. He just about raised his eyes to the alien standing in front of him, grinning.

"Zim hoped that would work, Dib-thing," Zim stated rather light-heartedly before his twisted grin formed into an expression full of hate. Lowering his voice and speaking in such tones that even the Tallests would fear, he said, "Zim hates you and your pitiful race. No one touches my robot. _No one._ For your acts, Zim will not take mercy on you." Swiftly and deftly, Zim's spider legs shot out of his PAK and into the air. Dib watched silently as the four limbs flew towards him, spearing him in his centre.

Dib's mouth opened to speak but all that was voiced was a coarse groan. His head drooped forward, close to death but somehow hanging onto consciousness, he just wanted to go.

'_Do it… cowar-_'

Dib's silent wishes were granted when the closely gathered appendages split up in different directions, creating a large cross through his whole body. The limbs pushed further in, seeking the light on the other side not too far away. They burst through with a jolt and closed in on each other once more, completing the cross.

Dib screamed, of course, when he was alive. As soon as the legs had first separated did he lose consciousness and his heart was struck and sliced, Zim knew it, but he wanted to leave his mark. The things he wanted to do to that lifeless body entertained him before he understood that it was all over. Dib wouldn't feel it and neither would Zim. Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered what the insane child had done to Gir.

**A/N Oh my God. Not too happy with this :/ Tell me whatchoo think. Next chapter probably won't be up for a while buuuuuuut, I could speed it up if you give me a review- you'll also get a hint for chapter 5. See you then, friends. nochesombra over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N Hi people of the interwebs, this is… *pause for dramatic effect*… the last chapter of Don't Close Your Eyes! Sad but there had to be a day, and it's today, quite obviously.**** I know that I only updated a few days ago but I felt like I had to get this out there (and just a little selfish moment here) not for you but for me. I seriously needed this. It's such a great way to "vent". If you review you will get a hint of the next story that I'll be writing and if you want to wait for it or not- that's a good deal *proud* I'll see you 'round folks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim… or Futurama.**

CHAPTER 5

**_ZIM'S POV_**

Quickly turning around, Zim faced his loyal companion on the ground. The image pushed Dib out of the alien's mind as he kneeled down to comfort Gir. Inspecting the damage on the chest plate, Zim noted that Gir's AI chip was broken beyond any sort of advanced repair; it was crushed to pieces. Zim's right hand found its way to Gir's forehead, caressing and soothing the robot, whilst his other hand crept onto Gir's chest plate to further monitor the damage inflicted. At the contact, Gir's eyes flashed from their darkened blue to a gentle cyan before disappearing again along with his recollection of the being before him.

Zim's hands continued their work to try to get the cold metal beneath him to react in some way, although he knew it was futile. A thought occurred to him suddenly and he cursed inwardly for not thinking of it a little earlier; his face lowered to the robots face. His hot and flustered breath reflected back on his face when he reached in and pressed his lips to Gir's own. Watching Gir's eyes carefully, Zim noticed a hint of recognition in Gir as he responded slightly, shifting his lips on Zim's but the intimacy ceased when the usual mischief left Gir's eyes again.

Crestfallen but not entirely disheartened, Zim swiped his tongue across Gir's bottom lip trying to ignite a lost identity… but nothing. Zim felt unusually wrong as he lingered on Gir's mouth so he reluctantly pulled away, still looking down to the robot with saudade*.

Gir's eyes were still the dull blue as before but now they were traced with despair and innocent confusion. This did not look good on the little robot's face and Zim tried to think of the last time Gir looked happy; when Zim mentioned the experiment to Gir. He had done the next best thing with Gir and actually kissed him (without consent) but maybe just mentioning it again would work. He hoped it would.

"Gir?" Zim noticed that just the sound of his name rekindled a lost fire as Gir's eyes sparked and widened for just a moment before receding back into the darkness of his absent mind. It was apparent that Gir was holding onto anything to come back to his master but without a mind of his own he could do no such thing.

"I want to do that experiment that you requested. Could you help me out with it?" Zim asked tentatively, abandoning his unusual third-person speech. Once again, Gir's eyes lit up. Overjoyed that he was getting a good reaction from Gir, Zim continued.

"I need you to say my name first," Zim said uneasily, this was a massive jump and he didn't know whether Gir would be able sustain this amount of information without his intelligence. His question was almost immediately met with a buzzing noise from Gir as he tried to form the word. Gir's eyes were still cyan, so that was good, but this could actually break Gir.

"_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-_" Gir's buzzing was cut off abruptly by nothing in particular but continued quickly after in an oscillating high pitched voice, "_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… III… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIII- MMMMMMMMM_"

Zim didn't move at all. Gir had actually remembered him _without_ his AI- his eyes were still cyan, the small smile on his face. Gir was 'alive' again. Zim didn't know what to do so he just stared at his companion in complete shock and mild satisfaction.

"Gir, does it hurt?" Zim asked quietly, not sure if 1) Gir could form other words or 2) he wanted an answer.

Gir's eyes became sad again, but never losing that beautiful light shade of blue, as he stared up at his master. He hesitated but eventually Gir nodded his head slowly. The walls of the warehouse began to spin as his master split into two, three, five other Zims. He tried to gain composure over his failing consciousness and managed a whisper, "Master… Did we win?"

Once again shocked by the broken words reflecting the broken robot, Zim mused over what he meant. The mission? Or… was it what happened with the disgusting brain-dead human? Zim stared at Gir on the ground before saying uneasily, "Yes, Gir. We won. I killed him."

Gir's eyes widened at this before closing them again and whispering in a hoarse voice, "Please help me… I don't wanna die."

Zim stayed silent for a few moments more, gathering and preparing his voice so that he didn't break down, but quickly discarding the idea of even talking. Zim almost fell onto the robot as he nuzzled Gir's cheek warmly, hoping that his message was given clearly. His arms snaked their way under the robot and began the process of picking him up. It was when Gir cried out that Zim froze immediately.

"It hurts Master… Don't make… hurt more…" Gir managed between short and broken gasps of pain, as Zim placed him back down on the ground.

"Thank you, Master…" Zim heard Gir's voice slur and trail off as he finished his sentence. Confused, the alien sat up and looked at Gir's eyes. They were grey. Almost denying the fact, Zim shook his head slowly, disbelieving of what just happened. His arms numbly picked the cold and lifeless Gir up. Zim's eyes looked up to the warehouse doors and his legs carried the both of them to the outside.

The wind had stopped again and everything seemed to slow down for Zim. No thoughts, no more movement. Looking down to the cold metal in his arms, Zim mustered the strength to walk before buckling under himself, collapsing. His PAK began to hum again, trying it's best to keep the alien from losing consciousness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dib stared at the screen in front of him in horror before brushing it off and shrugging lightly.

"So that's what would happen if I stole Gir from Zim…" he mused quietly over the 'What If' machine, tapping his chin with a slender finger, "Eh, whatever. I'll do something else with my time."

**A/N Seriously guys. Sorry if I pissed some of you off but I couldn't resist. *Wipes a jovial tear from eye* Ah… good times. So tell me what you think but if you're going to rant… go ahead, I deserve it I guess. Once again, I apologise to the people who take fanfiction _really really_ way-outta-this-world seriously. OR you could forget about that What If machine part *shrugs* hm? Yeah? That sound good? ****But, then again, this could be considered as 'payback' for not receiving some lovely reviews. Guilt-trip. Yes. **nochesombra over and out.

**Saudade*= A feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia. So sincere and drastic that there is no word in English for translation. That be deep brudda. In fact, I think that I am experiencing saudade right now. My story is finished and I want to continue but I'm not sure how. Ideas maybe?**


End file.
